Thru Shiva's Eyes
by WarSerebii
Summary: Shiva belongs to a race known as the Kagejin and enters other worlds to aid them in battles? But what happens with they have someone to battle themselves?
1. Water War

**Chapter 1: Water War **  
  
"Shiva, help us!" the green haired girl pleaded.  
I smiled as I looked upon the faces of my foes, a measly group of Dark Imps, but the girl's group looked tired and hungry, and a town was nearby, they must've been caught by surprise. Very well, this is an emergency. I focused my artic energies and surrounded the monsters with it. With a snap of my fingers, the ice shattered and so did the imps, sending shards of ice everywhere. I bowed to the green haired girl, Rydia I think her name was.  
"Cecil, snap out of it," a blond woman said to a man clad in golden armor.  
He slowly stood up, he was in bad shape, but with one cura spell from the woman, 'Cecil' was looking lot better. I smiled, and left them when the summoning energy left me.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, I was back in my home. I leaned back in a chair and relaxed, those took a lot of energy out of me, even if it was only a weak group of Dark Imps. I lowered the temperature of the room to much lower, seeing my breath. The cold helped me reenergize. I felt myself getting colder, and started feeling a lot better. I heard a slight whimpering, and saw my emerald green pet walked out from behind the couch, shivering in the cold.  
"Carbuncle, I'm sorry!" I said, raising the temperature to something he could stand.  
His ruby on his forehead glowed, and he was surrounded with a red light, then he ran over and jumped into my lap. His ruby light shield was the only way he could touch me without feeling pain. He chirped a greeting, and curled up. I stroked his back, and started to think. The green haired girl had been summoning me for some time now, but I think this was the first time I'd seen the others with her. I'd spoken with her during the times she'd first learned to summon me, and I was rather fond of her. Rydia was spirited and brave, and I'd watched her grow up quickly from this world. In her world, we were called simply summons, while in others we were named Aeons, Guardian Forces, Eidolons, Espers, and by many other names. None have ever known us as what we are, the Kagejin. We are creatures that exist beyond the boundaries of the other worlds, and some of us beyond that.  
  
I leaned back; suddenly a loud yell outside made me jump.  
"I deserve the job!"  
Carbuncle twitched his ears, and ran to the window. I followed him and looked outside, there was a small group outside, I recognized Leviathan's humanoid transformed state, some of the larger of us took transformed state when in our world, in the group at once, his large, long mustache and piercing blue eyes were staring at a woman holding a trident who was yelling loudly.  
"I'm stronger than you by FAR, so hand over the orb of the seas!" she shouted.   
Leviathan shook his head. As I walked outside to see what was going on, I heard him reply to the outburst of the girl.  
"Undine, I don't care what you think, Lord Bahamut gave me the orb, and until he says otherwise, I'm keeping it!" he said, running his hand down his beard.  
Undine smashed her trident into the ground, and a small pillar of water shot up, her eyes red and her long blue hair sticking up.  
"What's going on?" I asked a trio.  
They were the Magus Sisters, newly appointed into our clan. They wore outfits to make them look like insects, and they even had some of the abilities of what they looked like. Cindy the oldest looked like a mantis, Sandy the middle was a large ladybug, and Mindy, the child, was a bee.  
"Hi Shiva," Cindy started, "Undine here just decided she should be given the domain over the seas, and ordered Leviathan to give her the Tidal Orb Bahamut gave him."  
"We haven't been here long I know, but from what I've seen leviathan is the right choice." Sandy added.  
"KEEP OUTTA THIS!" Undine screamed, and shot a stream of water at Sandy, who simply opened her mouth and drank it.  
"Thanks, I was thirsty!" Sandy said, "Now here's my water attack!"  
Sandy did a small jump, hit the ground hard on her back, and a pillar shot up under her, sending her into the air and falling strait at Undine, who's eyes grew wide, and gasped as Sandy landed right beside her. Sandy just stood back up, laughing and walked back to her sisters.  
"You weren't aiming for her, were you?" I asked Sandy.  
"Nope, just showing her I could've smooshed her." She replied.  
Undine shook her head, and regained her upset look. Leviathan sighed.  
"If you're so determined, let's allow lord Bahamut to settle this," he said.  
"Good idea, he'll make you give me that orb!" Undine replied.  
The pair started toward Bahamut's lagoon, where he the lord of the Kagejin ruled.  
"This I've gotta see!" Cindy said, and started following behind them, Sandy going along too.  
  
Mindy looked over to me inquisitively.  
"Who's Bahamut?" She asked.  
I laughed, "Well, he's the ruler of the Kagejin. Long ago he decided that the people living in other worlds were in need of help, so asked us who live here to aid those who suffer from the evil monsters that were created during an event called the Lunar Cry. Some of us were created at that time too. Bahamut predates all of that, no one knows exactly how old he is, or why he decided to aid humans like he does, but we who live here are sworn to aid him in his mission to help," I explained.  
Mindy nodded, "How do we help?" She asked.  
"Well, Bahamut left traces of our essences in other worlds, and some humans can use that power to call us to their world. But we can only sustain the ability to stay there for so long before we return to our world, only a select few can maintain themselves without aid, although Bahamut can make it possible for us to stay as long as needed."  
Mindy and I joined the group heading to the Lagoon, Carbuncle running right along behind us. We were almost to the lagoon when I heard an annoying voice that I had heard more than I ever wanted to hear of.  
"Hey Shiva!"  
"Oh no..." I said as Ifrit ran up.  
"Hello beautiful!" he said.  
Even in his humanoid form, his large horns and wolfen muzzle were there.  
"How about we go have dinner tonight?" he asked.  
"No thank you." I replied.  
I turned to keep following the group, my long hair brushing against Ifrit's arm, causing several places to be covered with ice, which melted almost at once from his body temperature.  
"When you give me the cold shoulder, it stays frozen!" he laughed, "I'll try again later."  
Mindy started flying beside me.  
"What's his problem?" she asked.  
"He's got a crush on me." I explained.  
Mindy giggled, "Sounds like 'Puppy love' from the look of him!"  
I laughed, "One more joke that bad and you're frozen."  
Mindy laughed, and moved around her bee abdomen.  
"I might have to sting you then."  
"Does that actually sting?" I asked.  
She spun around, and aimed her abdomen at a tree, and started shooting stingers at it.  
"Yep!" she said.  
"And I thought that stinger was for show." I said.  
"You should see my sister Cindy, she's the strongest of us!" Mindy replied.  
  
When our little gang had arrived at Bahamut's Lagoon, several members of the Knights of the Round were there to greet us.  
"We want to see Lord Bahamut on the DOUBLE!" Undine exclaimed, menacingly pointing her trident at the warrior.  
I laughed, if she only knew whom she was trying to threaten! The Knight laughed good-naturedly, and led the way to where Bahamut was. Our lord was tending his small herb garden with his children Neo and Zero. All were in there human forms. Bahamut, even in his human shape, had a look of dignity and power over him. He wore a long white beard for show mainly, and compared to his muscular body and horns, they left him even more of a regal air.  
"Daddy, we have company," his daughter Zero said, her silvery hair flowing in the slight wind.  
Bahamut looked up, and smiled, and crossed his arms.  
"What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.  
"Make Leviathan give me the orb!" Undine yelled.  
Bahamut laughed, "Explain to my why you feel I should."  
"I'm faster, Smarter, stronger, better looking, and I'm not some long snake!" Undine said.  
Leviathan looked about ready to transform into his Sea Serpent form and attack when another knight ran up.  
"Lord Bahamut, we have serious news!" he said, handing Bahamut a message.  
"What is it father?" Neo asked as Bahamut's eyes went wide. In one word, he said the one name that every Kagejin except Bahamut feared.  
"Griever." 


	2. party's journey begins

Greiver. He was one of us kagejin really, but almost none of us knew much about him, the only one who truely understood him was Bahamut. Long ago he'd been a comrade of Bahamut's, but he vanished under odd circumstances and hadn't been seen, till now. Bahamut had talked about him, saying he was powerful, but didn't know if he was good or evil, and that all of us should be wary of him. For him to reappear now was something serious. Bahamut looked at our group, "I'm afraid your problem will have to be put off for now." He said.  
"WHY!? Decide now!" Undine demanded, and recived a smash in the head by Leviathan.  
"Shiva, I want you to travel to the world where Greiver's been seen and investigate to assure it is him. Let me stress this, under NO circumstances are you attemt to fight him, he's too powerful!" I was told. I nodded, "Magus Sisters, you are to go with her and assist if needed." Bahamut continued, and the sisters nodded and said in unison in unison, "SIR!" carbuncle chirped, "Yes, you too Carbuncle, your ruby light will peotect them incase of problems." Carbuncle nodded, and walked over beside me and stuck his chest out bravely, he was protective of anyone he liked. Bahamut stretched his hands out, and several shining crystals appeared, "Take these, they will allow you to sustain yourselves without a summoner." he said. We all took a crystal, and I could feel the power inside it. "Now, for the portal to the world. Eden!" bahamut said, and in the middle of the air, a doorway appeared, and when the door opened, there stood a woman with a pair of goggles over her eyes, short,  
black, spiky hair, and wearing what looked like lab coat. Eden, more powerful than even bahamut, but was content to act as gate keeper to the different worlds. She didn't live in our world, she lived outside time itself in her odd spacecraft.  
"Like, what's up Baha?" she asked in her annoying tone of voice. "Greiver has appeared." He said, handing her the message.  
She read it, "OH...MY GOSH! I'm like, totally going with them! See, this place totally has some kinda woman who like, tried to control time. I say to myself, 'Eden, you have, like, totally gotta check this out, ya know?" She said. I moaned, Eden may be the most brilliant scientist of our race, but it was hard to stay around her with the way she talked and her personality, if she saw a store, she'd enter. Eden snapped her fingers, "Like, let's totally go!" she said, and another doorway opened.  
"Good luck, and let me stress again, do not confront Greiver!" bahamut said as we enterdd the doorway.  
I took a deep breath, we had appeared in a field full of flowers, and the aroma was nice. While there was noone around, we all took more human shapes, all but carbunkle. The Magus sisters became a typical looking group of girls without their insect outfits on. My own hair changed from dark blue to light brown, my light blue skin became a rosy peach colored, I also adpoted a more normal wardrobe, I usually liked to keep as cold as possible so I only wore a bikini before, but it was different here. A red teeshirt and pants were the final touch. I turned to see Eden, and couldn't help but laugh, her black hair was in a ponytail, and wore a pink blouse and skirt.  
"Ok, first we find Greiver and all that junk, then I get to check out that time sorrceres, then the mall!"  
"Nice to see someone has priorities." Cindy laughed, and she ended up getting razzed by Eden. I checked a map we'd been given.  
"Hmmmm, I think I know this area." I said, "Yes, in this world we're called Guardian Forces. The people here use our power to increase their own by junctioning, or whatever they call it."  
Sandy nodded, "So where do we begin looking?" She asked.  
"Not sure, Greiver won't let us find him easily." I replied.  
"Like, he's Totally gonna find us before we find him." Eden said, and I 'totally' agreed with her.  
"The closest town is Timber it looks. Might as well start there." I said. The others agreed, and we started off. Carbunkle kept by my feet the whole trip, happily enjoying the same sunshine that was about to melt me. "This heat is unbearable." I said, wiping my forehead.  
"You're hot? Gezz, I think it feels nice." Cindy said.  
"Cindy, she's an ice elemental, any heat's bad for her." Sandy explained, sending a cold shower of snow at me with a Blizzarga spell.  
"Thanks, I needed that." I replied. Mindy had got a large flower and had her face in the center of it.  
"Like, what are you doing Mindy?" Eden asked. Mindy lifted her face, and a long tube stuck out of her mouth. it went inside her mouth.  
"Eating nectar, it's fresh and sweet!" She said, wiping her mouth. Appearently the insect clothes were more than just for looks. When we finally reached the outskirts of Timber, I was suprised to see a large tower with a TV screen on the front of it.  
"Wow, can they get the home shopping network on that!?!" Eden asked.  
"Eden, is there a time you don't think about shopping!?!" Cindy asked, annoyed.  
"Nope!" Eden replied. I laughed, Eden certainly wasn't ashamed about her personality. The townsfolk of Timber were pretty much friendly, although we didn't find out anything about Greiver. One man named Zone suggested that a man in a place called Balamb Garden.  
"His Name is Squall, and he's seen alot." Zone said. I smiled, Squall was the one I'd junctioned with when we fought here before. Why hadn't I thought of that!  
"Thank you." I said to Zone, and he returned to reading a magazine called 'girl next door' on a bench near a cafe.  
"Like, what a dirty magazine." Eden said. I really had to agree with her there. Mindy had been talking to some kids, and ran back, "Lookie!" She said, holding some cards. I looked at them, the triple Traid card game was very popular here, "Those kids gave them to me, said they had alot of those anyway." Mindy explained. She had enough too start a deck of her own. She had a Bitebug, Bomb, Grat, Gerogero, and alot of others, some good ones.  
"This is gonna be fun!" She said happily, making sure to keep the cards safe. We decided to board a train to Balamb, but had one problem, no Gil!  
"How we gonna get the money?" Sandy asked.  
"Maybe I can help you ladies." Someone said. I turned around, Irvine Keness, I remembered him.  
"We're trying to get to Balamb Garden." I said.  
"Just where I'm headed, play along." He said. He went to the ticket taker and showed him a card. The taker waved him on, and Irvine motioned for us to follow.  
"How's you do that?" Mindy asked.  
"Easy, SeeDs get free transport on trains." We setteled down in a car and relaxed. "So, why you ladies heading to the garden?" Irving asked.  
I smiled, "Well, we're looking for someone very dangerous. We need to talk to a friend of ours there." I said.  
Irvine nodded, "Who might this be, this friend of yours?" He asked.  
"Squall." I said. He opened his eyes.  
"I've known him for quite awhile, but I never saw him meet you."  
"Sure you have, I met you once too." I said. Eden laughed as Irving scratched his head.  
"When did I meet you? I'd remember such a pretty lady."  
"Like, wouldn't Selphie be totally jeleous that's you, like, hitting on Shiva?" Eden asked.  
"Shiva?" Irvine asked, wide eyed as he got the idea. I smiled, and let me skin turn blue again.  
"Yes, THAT Shiva." I said. Irving looked like he wasn't sure what to think, but one thing was sure, we'd need to meet with Squall as soon as we got there, and Irvine was our best bet. The trip was long, but it gave us a chance to talk.  
Suddenly there was a loud whistle and the train stopped, screeching loudly. "What was that?" Sadny asked, looking out the window. I did the same, and gasped in shock, on the tracks was the largest catcaur I'd ever seen, it had to be 20 ft tall! It moved it's arm and dozens of needles flew off it's arm, turning the front of the train into a pin cushon! I heard a click, and I looked back into the car, and saw Irvine getting his gun ready.  
"Guess it's up to us to take that thing down. You ladies ready for a bit of a scuffle?" He asked. The Magus sisters had already gone back into their insect outfits, and Eden was holding a wierd gun, I wondered how she'd fight outside her spaceship. I let my body turn blue and frigid again, and carbuncle hissed. We opened a doorway in the hall outside the cabin we were in, and ran out to confront the Jumbo Catcaur. 


End file.
